Portia
|image = Portia.jpg|age = Unknown|occupation = Stylist|home = The Capitol|gender = Female|height = 5'8"|weapon = None|fate = Deceased|appears = The Hunger Games, Catching Fire|mention = Mockingjay|portrayer = Latarsha Rose}} Portia was the stylist of Peeta Mellark for the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Biography Portia was obviously a native of the Capitol, due to her creative and quite exotic nature, and the clothes she wears. Portia was possibly a newer stylist, since the newer ones get the poorer districts. It is speculated she might have chosen District 12, like Cinna did. It is possible she rebelled against the Capitol, but it was never confirmed. She was responsible for the dressing of Peeta for every event he attended prior to and after the games. The Hunger Games The 74th Hunger Games was Portia's first year as a stylist. Her stylist partner was Cinna, a friend. Since she was a newer stylist, she was presumably assigned to District 12, since the newer stylists were given the poorer districts. Portia was first introduced when all of the tributes received their training scores. Once Peeta's prep team finished up, Portia got Peeta into his opening ceremonies costume. Cinna explained to Katniss that the coal miners thing is overdone, so they wanted to spice it up, showing their skills. When they get into their chariot, Portia and Cinna adjust their positions to make them absolutely perfect, showing thier skills. Cinna used a synthetic fire to make it seem as if they were on fire. When Katniss says she knows Lavinia, an avox, Portia was shown to be curious how Katniss knows her. Afterwards, they celebrate together with Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie. Katniss says Cinna and Portia have a civilizing effect on Haymitch and Effie, making her comfortable. When it was time for the training scores, Katniss said she wished the stylists hadn't come because she didn't want to dissappoint them. Later during preparations for the Games, Portia was filled with joy with the scores Katniss and Peeeta recieved. Portia designed a black suit with flamed accents on the sleeves for Peeta's interview with Caesar Flickerman. Even though it isn't shown, Portia gives Peeta his jacket for the Games before he is sent into the arena from the Launch Room. When Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark escape from the arena, Katniss meets with the District 12 team, and she notes how Effie Trinket, Haymitch Abernathy, and Cinna are all present to greet Katniss, with the exception of Portia who hadn't shown up. This gave Katniss a bad feeling, however Haymitch later confirms Peeta is fine and Portia is with him. Catching Fire Portia goes on the Victory Tour throughout the districts from 12 to the Capitol with the entire District 12 team. In District 12, Effie states how she's somewhat of an architecture expert. Portia states she's heard that before to keep the conversation going. While in District 11, after the old man whistled Rue's four note mockingjay song is shot in the head, Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia were standing beneath a static screen with much anxiety in their facial expressions. At the part at President Snow's mansion, she introduced Plutarch Heavensbee, the 75th Hunger Games' new Head Gamemaker and the replacement of Seneca Crane to Katniss and Peeta. Effie Trinket, always wanting to stay on schedule gather Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia to leave the President's mansion. When the victors were ready for their interview with Caesar Flickerman, Portia gave Peeta a tuxedo with white gloves to wear. The tuxedo was also his uniform for the "wedding" between Katniss and Peeta. Portia was also present at dinner, the chariot rides, and the Training Center. Before the 3rd Quarter Quell began, Portia gave Peeta his jumpsuit to wear in the arena. After that, she was never seen again. She and all of the stylists and prep teams of the Victors were executed in the weeks following the collapse of the Quarter Quell and the uprising that it gave way to. Death In Mockingjay, ''Plutarch Heavensbee states that Portia and Peeta's prep team were executed by President Snow on live television. The exact way she dies was never said, but it is assumed that President Snow ordered the Peacekeepers to kill the stylists via firing squad. Her death was presumably excruciatingly painful, as per Snow's other executions. It is possible that Snow had her killed to intimidate Peeta, who was in Capitol custody. By scaring Peeta and showing him visibly shaken on national television, it would scare Katniss and the rebels. After Katniss discovers this, Katniss admits she feels responsible for the death of Portia. It is later discovered that all stylists and prep teams were executed, with the exception being Katniss' prep team. Skills Portia was shown to have amazing stylist and fashion skills. The clothes she put Peeta in were very well-done, even though she was a new stylist. Portia seemed to have some prior training at being a stylist. She has blonde hair that is slightly curled and golden, and sharp nails. She also often wears a black dress, at both the training scores and chariot rides. Portia wears black lipstick and purple-pinkish eyeshadow. She wears black high heels, for the Capitol along with black translucent stockings. After Peeta is attacked by Katniss, she was seen wearing a pink and white striped dress. Portia was tall, about 5'8". Her teeth were porcelain white. Personality Portia, much like Cinna, was very level-headed and encouraging. When Katniss was distraught about how she'd get a bad training score for shooting the apple of the gamemakers' pig's mouth, Portia reassured her that scores only matter when they are high, anyway, and that for all anyone knew, she might have been trying to deceive the other tributes. Portia said she believed Katniss loved Peeta by the way she blushed when Peeta announced his love for Katniss during his interview, even though in reality, Katniss was furious until Haymitch reasoned with her. When Effie claims she's an architecture expert in ''Catching Fire, Portia keeps the conversation going when everyone else is silent, trying to decide whether or not Effie was serious. Trivia *Portia had no speaking lines in the first movie, but can be heard saying "Oh Peeta!" and "Oh my god girl" in the background. In a "behind the scenes" footage video Portia says "Unbelievable, the two of you are just...", but the line was cut from the final product. *The character of Portia was included in an early draft of the screenplay for Mockingjay--Part 1. She and Cinna were to have been executed during President Snow's speech as a way to send a message to Katniss and the rebels. However, this idea was discarded and the scene was reworked to focus solely on the rebel citizens who were demonstrating their contempt for Snow and the Capitol. Category:Females Category:Stylists Category:The Hunger Games characters Category:Catching Fire characters Category:Capitol Residents Category:Deceased Category:Mockingjay characters Category:District 12